Arena Closer
The Arena Closers appear when a match of Domination, Tag Mode or Mothership is finished or when a server closes in Free For All or Team Deathmatch. No new players can join when the Arena Closers come and all players killed by an Arena Closer are redirected to another server. The Arena Closers have an astronomical, but finite amount of health.__TOC__ Design Arena Closers used to have a small yellow circle bases with a barrel facing the front but later, the Arena Closers became larger alongside their barrels. The Arena Closer features a large yellow circular base with Basic Tank's barrel but shorter (though the barrel looks big), and it is very similar to the Dominator without the hexagon base and trapezoidal barrel base. Technical Appearance The Arena Closer will appear when a Domination, Tag Mode or Mothership match is finished. In Team Deathmatch or in FFA, the Arena Closers appear when only a few people are in the server or when the update of the game is happening. Behavior The Arena Closer will always go for the surviving Mothership first. After killing the Mothership, the Arena Closers will target the closest player. Previously, when all players are dead, they will target the Dominators. When they attack the Mothership, the will shoot at and bump into the Mothership. While attacking a normal player, they will simply follow them wherever they go and shoot at them. Note that they do not target the Bosses or Polygons. When the map is clean of players and all Dominators are killed, their AI has no reason to continue to fire, so they act like a polygon (spin and move slowly in a random direction). Stats The Arena Closer has the penetration, bullet damage, and bullet size of a Hybrid, the Bullet Speed of an Assassin, the Movement Speed of a Team Deathmatch Guardian, the size of a Dominator, and an astronomical, but finite amount of health. They shoot bullets the size of Level 45 tanks. Also they can see across the entire map and cloaked Landmines, Managers and Stalkers. Damage doesn't knock them back. Miscellaneous The Arena Closer aren't targeted by the Guardians, nor the base itself has an effect on them. Also the Dominators don't target them too but can still accidentally hit them. They don't collide with each other like normal players do. Their body and bullets can't harm or destroy polygons, the bullets will just go through them and the Arena Closer themselves will shove them out of the way. The in-game number implies that it has a score of 0. However, this was later removed. Strategy *'Strong Against: Everything' *'Weak Against: Nothing' The purpose of Arena Closers is to close the server; players killed by Arena Closers are then kicked from the server, then the server restarts when all players are killed. They are essentially invincible, so fighting them is not an option. Escaping is impossible, as they are faster than the Fighter, Sprayer, and Booster class, even with fully upgraded movement speed. Escaping the Arena Closer Many people on the internet have claimed to survive the onslaught of the arena closers for a considerable amount of time using various strategies. One way was to get the Tri-Angle or the Hybrid, and max out reload and movement, then run laps around the edges of the arena. Another way is to team up with lots of Mega Trappers, go in a corner, and continuously pump out traps. However, due to the recent buffs for the Arena Closers, these tricks might not work. Arena Closer-0.jpg Arena Closer.png Old arena closer.jpg Arena Closer In Gamemode.png Arena Closer 2.0.png Zrzut_ekranu_2016-08-28_22.36.48.png Trivia * On July 31st, 2016, the Arena Closers' spawn was delayed by a few seconds after message "Arena Closed: No players can join." * Aside from its yellow color and shorter barrel, an Arena Closer's design is very similar to that of a very high level basic tank which is slightly smaller than a Mothership so its level might be 140 or slightly lower. * It was originally much easier to escape the Arena Closers, as both their movement and Bullet Speed were slower than they are today. Some were able to survive their onslaught with maxed out Movement Speed and Bullet Penetration. ** They were buffed to their current strength and speed in the same update that added the Domination Gamemode. ** They were buffed again to being a lot bigger, so they can deal body damage, and it now shoots a bigger bullet that is the size of a Destroyer's, making it harder to dodge them. ** In an old update, Arena Closers were no longer pushed back by damage. Also when all players are killed or left, they will attack the player-controlled Dominators. *If you get 'killed' by an Arena Closer in Domination and Mothership, you don't actually get sent to a new server to play in. Instead, you are sent to the same renewed server. *AI controlled Dominators in Domination never attack Arena Closers, but the turrets can still be accidentally hit. *Arena Closers may sometimes spawn outside of the regular map boundaries. However, upon spawning, they will move inside the map boundaries (since their AI will target a player inside the map, and will proceed to move towards them). *Arena closers sometimes merge because of their 100% knockback resistance Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Unplayable tanks